Wulfrik the Wanderer
"Face me if you dare, stunted whelp, or do you lack even an Elven maid's courage? I thought the Sons of Grungni were great warriors, but perhaps you are no true Dwarf. Indeed, maybe you are instead some breed of bearded goblin, though in truth, I have seen a finer beard on a Troll's back-side." :: - Wulfrik the Wanderer to Dwarf King Thurbad Stonebeard, in perfect Khazalid :: Wulfrik the Wanderer, known also as the Eternal Challenger, the''' Inescapable One''' and the''' World Walker', is the ultimate sea-faring warrior. A mighty giant of a man, clad in hulking plate and bedecked in the trophies of his many kills. Wulfrik travels the four corners of the world, seeking the greatest and most deadly warriors and beasts to bring them to battle and slaughter them as demanded by the Gods. One of the most devoted followers of Chaos to walk the earth, Wulfrik has made offerings of lords, kings, sea-serpents and dragons to his masters. To Khorne he offers up their skulls, to Nurgle the contents of their slit bellies, to Slaanesh their still-beating hearts, and to Tzeentch their dying breath. History Early Years In his former life, Wulfrik was a Chaos Champion of the Sarl tribe of southern Norsca. A warrior-born, he was ever renowned throughout the holdings of his tribe and beyond as a superlative warrior, feared for his prodigious strength and unmatched skill at arms. Wulfrik forged his infamy by taking the heads of every rival Chaos Champion who crossed his path, proudly displaying them for all to see as a declaration of his power and the folly of challenging him. In the violent societies of Norsca, Wulfrik was famed, and many sagas were sung to his glory by the skald-chanters of the Sarls. Pride proved Wulfrik's downfall, however. In 2519, a massive bout of tribal conflict erupted between the Sarls and their traditional rivals, the Aeslings of the north. The Aesling army was led by their king, a terrible Chaos Lord known as Torgald. Outnumbered and outmatched, it seemed as if doom had come for the men of the Sarls, with only bloody death awaiting them at the hands of their merciless cousins. But the Sarl king, a Chosen of Tzeentch known as Viglundr, was a cunning man with great influence, he brought forth mercenaries from all over Norsca and even from the Kurgan realms to fight under his banner, and even gained the services of the Ogre tribes who dwelled in the north, but he paid the most to gain the greatest asset. Recognizing Wulfrik's skill at arms, he offered the champion untold wealth and the hand of his daughter, and thus, the station of king by inheritence, if he would gain victory for the tribe. Wulfrik, looking down upon Viglundr as a pathetic shadow of his predecessors, nontheless grasped at the chance for power and led the hosts of the Sarls to war. At the now legendary Battle of Thousand Skulls, the Sarls and Aeslings clashed. Amidst the carnage, Wulfrik fought the mighty Chaos Lord Torgald. Wulfrik slew Torgald, cutting off his head and holding it high for the Aeslings to see. With the death of their king, they quit the field and victory was in the hands of the Sarls. That night, as was the custom of the Northern tribes, a great feast was held in Wulfrik's honour. No man or beast had fought more fiercely in that battle, and none, he swore, would outdrink him in victory. Using the skull of King Torgald as his drinking vessal, Wulfrik has matched words with deeds. It had taken 8 entire barrels of mead to put him under the tabl, a feat that had impressed even the Ogres who fought alongside him. Before the mead completely overwhelmed him, however, the drunken Wulfrik began to boast of his exploits. Before he was done, he had slain every beast of the Chaos Wastes twice and personally boxed the ears of the Emperors of the Empire, Nippon and Cathay. However, it was the champion's final boast that brought the doom upon his head. He claimed he was the equal of any warrior of the realms of the mortal world or in the realms beyond flesh. That night, Wulfrik was visited by a strange emissary of the Dark Gods. In his dreams he journeyed to paradises, necroplises and fantastic netherworlds. He saw the gleaming towers of the Elf-folk, the gilded halls of Dwarf Lords and the ramshackle fortresses of Orcish kings. And everywhere he passed was drowned in great tides of blood. When Wulfrik awoke, he found himself speaking in a thousand languages and his tongue had been twisted in a sharp, fluted shape like that of a bird's. A shaman of the Kurgan tribes recognized this as the Gift of Tongues and enthusiastically pronounced Wulfrik as blessed. Wulfrik, a short-tempered man by any standard, with little patience for others, made certain the Kurgan died slowly. But that was not the end of it, Wulfrik had been given the Gift so that he could challenge the mightiest warriors of the world to battle, the gods had seen fit to make Wulfrik prove his proud boast and had now cursed him to an eternity of battle. In order to accomplish his charge, Wulfrik required transport, for the offerings he was tasked to find dwelled in the farthest hinterlands of the world. Aided by his warband, including his comrade, a grizzled Marauder known as Sigvatr, Wulfrik learned of daemon-blessed longship in the possession of a Chaos Sorceress, the Skaeling witch Baga Yar. It took all the treasure Wulfrik had won from the killing of Torgald and all the silver Viglundr had paid him to hire enough warriors to assault the daemonic fortress of the Skaeling, as well as to fight through her army of daemons. In the end, the battle was won when Wulfrik hacked off the Chaos Sorceress's limbs and boiled her to death in her own cauldron. Two hundred men had died fighting the crone and her daemons, but the victory was his, as was the daemon-ship. Wulfrik let his men keep whatever treasures and artefacts they could find within the witch's fortress; he had come only for the longship, which he named the ''Seafang. The Seafang is no ordinary ship, the daemons bound in its creation allows it to sail not on water, but upon the Winds of Magic in the Realm of Chaos and appears again into the mortal world where Wulfrik wills. With such power at his command, it is said that no enemy can escape the Worldwalker in his quest to prove himself the mightiest warrior in all the world. Category:Chaos Category:Northmen